Love is a Battle Field
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Gilbert is only sixteen and is the leader of the Prussian army. He marches into battle and ends up meeting someone that might change his life forever. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hope you like it! I'll continue if I get reviews! **

**Gilbert placed his feathered hat upon his head and glanced at his devilish reflection in the mirror. He ran a long index finger along the length of his jaw and then turned his own face in his hands, he was good looking and he knew it, but now wasn't the time to care about whether he was good looking or not, it was the time to care about his fighting skills and his unchallenged strength. **

**As leader and commander of the Prussian army he had to always be ready, ready for attack, for an ambush, for treason. Anything. **

**Just the thought of his being unprepared brought a frown upon his face, he was far to young for this and he knew it, at only the age of sixteen he was in charge of one of the most powerful and determined armies in all the world. Gulping he fixed his hat and straightened out his jacket, today was no time for second guesses, he would lead his first attack today and there was nothing anyone could do about it. **

**Slowly he managed to drag himself from his tent and begin wandering about the camp double checking that all of the preparations for the future battle were set and ready to go at a moments notice. Gilbert ran a slender pale hand through his pure white hair and looked around, **

**Everything was accounted for and ready. He began to go through a list of prayers aloud to his men to prepare them for the battle before them. He clutched the cross around his neck and held it up for the men to see, **

"**This is why we fight!" He finished his speech with a yell and sent his men off, he hopped on a horse himself and aloud his bird, Gilbird, to fly atop his head before he was to set out to battle. **

**Enemy flags filed the Prussian's view as they neared the enemy camp, Gilbert lifted his sword and yelled something inaudible, but the men understood what it meant. They all lurched forward and began attacking the camps in front of them. Gilbert sat upon his horse for a long while, sitting, contemplating the battle that was unraveling before him. Finally he found a weak spot in their defense, or what seemed to be a weak spot. There he saw a rather scrawny fellow slashing away at men, although skilled with the sword, the blade itself seem to cover over half of the man's height and surely a soldier couldn't be that skinny or scrawny.**

**Gilbert cackled to himself silently as he marched forward, unnoticed by him an enemy of much smaller size then the man he was after snuck up behind him on foot and leapt on him, throwing the leader off of his horse and onto the ground below. **

**The albino coughed and sputtered at the sudden impact of the ground on his back but wasn't fazed for long. He rolled out of the way of a blade being thrust at him. He dodged expertly then shot up a foot in return, catching his attacker off guard the man stumbled back clutching his now injured chin. **

**This quickly disappeared as they yet again swung their sword to attack, Gilbert leapt at the man and grabbed his wrist, this sent them both stumbling backwards yet again. Gilbert cursed as he felt the sword make contact with his side, not piercing the armor per se but still bruising his side badly. He gave a quick prayer to God for his safety and then retaliated all in the same second. **

**The man wasn't caught off guard again as Gilbert drew a small blade and aimed it at the helmet of the man. He dodged and lifted his sword to deflect the smaller dagger. **

**Fowl language once again danced off of Gilbert's tongue as he felt a thick kick place itself in his side. **

**A quick yell and he felt the full weight of the man he was fighting pressing against him, pushing him back yet again. Gilbert took the opertunity to spin the man around and grab hold of his neck, but much to his surprise he was hoisted up onto the man's back and tossed over his shoulder like a rag doll. **

**All the air was blown out of Gilbert's lungs as he made contact yet again with the ground. He looked up and noticed something that could be to his advantage, he lurched forward and snagged and a long brown lock of hair sticking out from the bottom of the helmet and pulled it straight down, meeting no resistance he was able to tug his enemy to the ground with no problem. **

**The man released a feminine shriek as he was forced to the ground and his face was buried in mud. Gilbert paid the scream no mind as he lifted up his enemies sword and began to thrust it towards the man's neck. Without warning the man rolled over and the sword was planted firmly in the ground. Quickly Gilbert found himself once again on the ground as his legs were kicked out from under him. He also let out a squeak as his face once again made contact with the muddy ground surrounding him. He thought fast and as a short sword almost dug itself into his neck he had rolled over and was thrusting up his head in the direction of his enemy. **

**The two heads collided with an ear piercing sound of flesh on metal. Gilbert bit his lip at the sudden pain erupting from his forehead, how had he forgotten he wasn't wearing a helmet? **

**Stunned the man staggered back and Gilbert took the opportunity to reach at his side and pull out a small hatchet, which was generally used as a last resort. He aimed it at the exposed flesh around the neck. **

**Expecting the sound of splitting flesh and broken bones he received the clunk of metal on wood. He looked up to find that his opponent had drawn a branch from off of the ground. With the hatchet firmly planted inside of the wooden the branch was thrown away and Gilbert was once again tackled to the ground.**

**Blow after blow Gilbert put up his hands to defend his face from each punch, blood from his nose and mouth leaked over both him and his foe. Yet the maniac did not cease his attacks. He thrust punch after punch, elbow after elbow into the side of Gilbert's head. **

**The albino cursed and finally, accepting a punch to the eye, he was able to land a thick uppercut against the side of the forehead of his opponent, throwing the smaller boy off of him and onto the ground below. **

**Excepting it to be his turn to punch the hell out of his dance partner Gilbert took a quick inhale of breath when he realized a flying arrow aiming at his chest. Gilbert dodged and only took it in his armored shoulder. **

**The man with whom he had been fighting clutched the arrow tightly in their right hand and drove it once again towards Gilbert, this time at his already bleeding face. **

**Gilbert snatched the arrow and blew out letting out a spray of his blood splatter upon the face of his enemy. **

**They staggered back quickly and Gilbert snatched the arrow from his hands and ran it quickly and without hesitation across the man's throat. **

**He reined unsuccessful at his attempt and only managed to scratch the very bottom of the helmet, sending piecing loud metallic rings into both of the fighter's ears. **

**It was just then in the moments which they were both dazed that Gilbert remembered his weapon for sticky situations. He pulled the cross from around his neck and held the string against the man's neck, tightening it rather quickly so that the man would strangle to death quickly and Gilbert could be on his way and help out his men with some more of the easy kills. **

**Freezing mid-choke Gilbert found his mind on his troops, what if all of this man's army was as skilled of fighters as the man he was fighting. He could only freight about the subject until he managed to kill this man. **

**In what seemed to be the last of the man's effort to free himself Gilbert was thrown once again over the man's shoulder and his grip loosened enough for the sender chains to slide right between his fingers and down the shirt of the man that had tossed him. **

**Growling to himself about how close he was to killing this man once and for all Gilbert dove towards the other man and felt hus soft skin underneath his grasp once and for all. **

**Yet again before the Prussian leader could react he was not only thrown over the shoulder of the enemy soldier but down a hill they had been fighting near.**

**Rolling and sliding along the ground Gilbert crashed into rocks and trees until he reached the bottom. Soon after Gilbert had gathered hs head he noticed that his rival now stumbled down. **

**Angered Gilbert lifted a shoe and promptly threw it at the clumsy brunette, knocking him off balance enough so that they fell down the hill in a similar way to Gilbert, head first. **

**One great thing came out of this, the helmet came off and Gilbert could finally see the man causing him so much trouble. **

**Laying helplessly on the ground his opponent clutched their mangled leg and moaned. Standing Gilbert kick him over to see his hace. **

**No not his face. HER face. Gilbert stumbled back when he saw the flawless complexion, gorgeous green eye, dazzling red lips and the most sculpted and beautiful nose he'd ever seen. **

**The man he had been fighting all this time was a chick? Gilbert couldn't believe it, so he gripped the moaning girl underneath the arms and began dragging her towards a tree where he could prop her up into a sitting position. **

**She moaned and groaned in disbelief and fury as Gilbert helped her sit up on the trunk then crouched down to get a look at her. **

**She was uncomfortable with the closeness between her and the man she had been battling. **

"**You're a girl?" He demanded in disbelief. She turned her head not wanting to say yes or no. "Damn!" He smiled, then he frowned, "I got my ass kicked by a girl?" Gilbert then turned to her and pulled on her chin so that he was facing her,**

"**Let go!" She hissed at him nipping at his fingers. Gilbert glared into her eyes,**

"**What's your name and why are you on the battle field?" **

"**Elizabeta." She grumbled, "and I'm here because my brother's sick and they all think I'm him." She turned, not believing how much she had just told him. **

"**You lied to your army?" He questioned a looked amusement now smeared across his face. Elizabeta looked away again this time straining her neck to keep her face away from the sweet breath that was being blown on her face every time he spoke. **

"**No." She muttered, "You know what? Why should I even tell you?" She demanded, Gilbert grabbed her chin again and knocked his forehead ungracefully into hers. **

"**Well I'm not someone in your army, nor am I going to tell them, I'm just curious!" Elizabeta lifted up a hand and socked Gilbert cleanly in the face, he stumbled back falling on his rear and she managed to get up using a the tree as a support. She searched her person for any more weapons and found a small blade around her ankle. She reached down and automatically held it in defense. **

**Gilbert was taken aback as he jumped up and found a knife in his face. **

"**What'd I say?" He demanded Elizabeta sighed then slightly lowered her blade to his throat. Gilbert took the opportunity and lunged at her, dodging the knife thrust at his expertly he managed to push Elizabeta against the tree and pin her arms above her head in his hands and put a knee across her thigh so she couldn't kick him. "Okay, so give me one god reason that I shouldn't snap your neck here and now!" Elizabeta dipped her head and didn't say anything. **

**Truth be told Gilbert was rather uncomfortable in this position, stand with his girl and forcing her against a tree against her will. He almost felt like he was the bad guy here, but then he would remind himself that it was because of self-protection not because he wanted to kiss her or anything. **

**Really Gilbert felt like he should release her and let her slit his throat but he had come much to far to simply give up now.**

"**Because I know you wont." Elizabeta finally said, her voice breaking through the silence that surrounded them. Gilbert cursed, she was smarter than she looked, **

"**Now listen, I'm going to let you go, but you make a single move and I swear I'll kill you." She yet again understood that this was a hollow threat and he wouldn't go through with it even if she did try to kill him.**

**Ever so slowly Gilbert released her legs, then her left hand, then her right hand. Elizabeta shook out her working limbs to rid themselves of the newfound stiffness. Gilbert watched her with great wonder, she was absolutely gorgeous, maybe that's why he couldn't kill her.**

**Elizabeta noticed her being watched and turned once again to face him, "I wont make another move, but I am going to ask you to do something." Gilbert's interest was perked as he nodded his head for her to continue. "I can't move back up that hill on my own." She told him quietly, "I need help," She took a deep breath, "I either need you to help me, or for one of my men to help me," Gilbert sighed, she wasn't wearing her helmet and the battle was still raging like mad up on top of that hill.**

"**After the fighting dies down." Gilbert told her, Elizabeta looked up as Gilbert sat her down and then took the open space next to her, "For now, we'll just have to wait and hope no one sees us." Elizabeta nodded slowly and began looking at the ground trying to find a nice blade of grass to mutilate. Gilbert watched her every move as she tore the grass from top to bottom several times she then sprinkled the pieces over the ground. She repeated this until she yet again noticed Gilbert watching her. Then she stopped and curled her knees up to her chest defensively. **

"**Why are you watching me?" She demanded Gilbert was taken by surprise when she spoke, **

"**Sorry, you're just kind of pretty I guess." Gilbert caught himself then, "But of course the awesomeness that is me doesn't need a pretty girl he just needs his awesomeness and I was bored so ha." Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, that was a sudden change of attitude from the serious and very quite attitude before. **

"**Well I'll have you know I'll jab out your eyes if you try to touch me, I have done so before." Gilbert scooted a bit to the side so he wasn't so close to her. **

**The sun was setting fast but there were still cries of battle and fighting going on around them. Both Gilbert and Elizabeta were growing tired but neither of them wanted to finally close their eyes in fear of what the other would do while they were asleep:**

**For Gilbert he believed that Elizabeta would kill him, **

**For Elizabeta she through Gilbert would run away and dodge out on their one-sided deal. **

**But regardless Elizabeta had it worst, she had been on night patrol and had just gotten to sleep so exhaustion still clawed at her body and the adrenaline from the fight had long since worn off. Her eyes fluttered and Gilbert watched her as they did. Slowly and very quietly Gilbert began to sing a lullaby to her which had had sung to his little brother before he had left, **

"**Sorgfältige lieben Frau, Sehen, wo Sie sich ausruhen, die morgen Will, wenn Sie schlafen, jetzt, dass ich hier sitze, allein mit Ihnen, bitte erkennen, gibt es keine Harms, Sie können mir glauben, denn ich Pflege für Sie, jetzt sehen, wo Sie sich Liebe ausruhen, Morgen wird bald kommen, dann Sie weckt, sicher in meinen Armen." **

**She returned his with a glance and told him:**

"**Kérjük sir legyen óvatos, mert én nem értem, akkor a kárt. Nézze meg az adott meg aludni ma este. Reggel által képes lélegzetet, én hagyom egyedül a sötétben." Gilbert chuckled and placed his hand on her head as she finally went to sleep in his arms. **

"**Good night." He whispered to her and also closed his eyes but only for a moment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Apologize In Advance To Any Of You Who Are Irritated By My Lacking Knowledge Of Warfare In These Times So I'm Sorry. Please Review! Thank You! **

Gilbert shook himself from his sleep. The Sun was peaking just above the tree branches when he managed to get his eyes open long enough to focus. A warmth covered his side and he glanced over to see Elizabeta still leaned against him her eyes forced shut. Her chest and shoulder slowly rose and fell with her breathing and the sight of her momentarily enchanted Gilbert. Pulling himself from his thoughts he slowly and carefully removed her from his person and leaned her up against a tree. He stood and walked around the area, attempting to get back up the hill to see what the battle had played out to be. He was sure that his army had won but regardless he wanted to see it.

When Gilbert finally reached the top of the hill he was shocked to see among the array of weapons and bodies a large amount of his men. He staggered back and fell back down the hill. As he fell he caught in the corner of his eye a waving Prussian flag. He smirked as he fell.

His back collided with a loud thump against the ground and Elizabeta was jolted awake.

"What's going on?" She demanded crossly Gilbert almost didn't want to tell her that he had won this short, bloody battle.

"It's over." He told her and began to shuffle around on the ground to find Elizabeta's helmet as well as catch his breath from the fall. Elizabeta forced her into a standing position and leaned against the wall for support. She gritted her teeth as her mangled leg nearly fell out from under her as she limped over to where Gilbert was standing clutching her helmet between his arms and his chest.

"Who?" She asked, needing no more clarification than that he knew what she was referring to.

"I…um…" Gilbert almost wanted to burst out and yell "IN YOUR FACE!" But he held it in, he almost felt bad but his pride in his country overwhelmed the feeling to lie to her. "Me." He stated simply.

"What?" She cursed and ran a hand through her hair. She stumble towards him her leg throbbing and screeching under her weight, "No! It's impossible." Gilbert turned to her nonchalantly.

"Look for yourself." Gilbert said and held a hand out for her, she smacked it away and staggered up to the hill. She slipped and stumbled down landing on her back coughing and sputtering. Gilbert walked over to her and hoisted her to her feet. "Let me help you up." Gilbert offered,

"NO!" Elizabeta began storming up the hill her leg gave way once again and forced her back down. Gilbert caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms.

"Are you going to let me help or what?" He demanded an official tone ringing into her eardrums. She pouted but allowed Gilbert to pull her onto his back. She clung around his neck but released her grip once Gilbert slid back down to get better footing. She tumbled to the floor.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Go on. Be with your men." She snapped. "I lost, I don't deserve to be their leader." Elizabeta turned away from him and shook her head.

"But-" Her head snapped up and she glared menacingly at the sixteen-year-old boy in front of her.

"Go." She snarled. Gilbert huffed and accepted the dismissal. She was the enemy. There was no other way to explain their relationship, he ground his teeth at the thought but put hand after hand and dug his nails into the wet dirt leading up the hill. He paused once he reached the top,

"Are you sure?" He called back down. Elizabeta shrugged,

"My men will find me or I'll die." She put bluntly. "Now go and don't come back." Gilbert shivered at the intensity of her voice but followed her command and went at a full sprint towards his camp where he saw the Prussian flag billowing in the wind high above his head.

Elizabeta still hung in his mind as he placed foot in the camp. Step by step he heard his men shout his name once they recognized him. But Gilbert paid them no mind as he walked solemnly through the camp. It wasn't until he was completely engulfed by the men that he was able to drag himself from his thoughts.

"I'm back." He whispered in reply to all the questions and jabs sent his way, "Now make way. I must go to my tent and plan the next attack." He would do just that. Elizabeta would have to be just another spot on his radar if he wanted to push through this territory but something deep in his mind told him that she wouldn't be okay.

Forcing the thought to the back of his mind as he saw his advisors enter the tent just after he did. Gilbert stripped off some of his excess layers of clothing and sat down with the men around a map to plan their attack.

~X~

Gilbert was gone. Elizabeta was alone and there was no way he could make it back to her without breaking any rules. She probably preferred it this way any ways. She wanted him to leave, to not come back, to leave and let her die alone and cold in that ditch.

The albino slumped his head up against the side of his tent, all the thoughts of Elizabeta flowing through his head. No one would allow him out of the camp without an escort, he couldn't go on patrol, and he couldn't sneak out without being noticed. There was absolutely no way for him to get back. Even if he did wait until the next attack, which was supposed to occur the next morning there was no guarantee that Elizabeta was even alive, or if she was never saved by her men. Gilbert's eyes closed in frustration attempting to think of a way to get back to the female warrior without causing any panic.

What would he do if he even got there? He had absolutely no idea really. He couldn't simply take her back to camp and hide her among his men. No his soldiers were much to sharp for that. Also he couldn't leave her there and come back to her with food and water. The same problem, people would think he was conspiring against them and revolt.

There was no possible answer that didn't run a great risk. But that was just it! Gilbert smirked as he reminded himself of how awesome he was. Of how totally awesome his sneaking and lying abilities where.

Once he had come up with a plan he sighed. There would be some major repenting to do after this. He shook off the thought for now and only thought of saving that girl's life. Gilbert stood. In the chaos of dinner he would grab an extra roll and perhaps some other food, then he would tell one of his most trusted guards to make sure no one enters his tent in his absence. Then he would sneak past patrol and back to Elizabeta, he'd find out what to do from there. Over all this sounded like a good plan! The awesomeness that was Gilbert could most certainly perform his stunt without any hesitation.

Night fell quickly as Gilbert paced around his room playing out first the battle coming up soon and then his sneaking to see Elizabeta. Each played at his mind constantly. He smiled when he remembered his reason for fighting. The blond hair, the bouncing blue eyes; Ludwig waited for him at home. He waited for Gilbert to come back.

This thought almost drove Gilbert away from saving Elizabeta, but the humanity inside him caused himself to be pulled from the thoughts and back into the reality that her life most likely was on the line. Gilbert snuck a blade into his jacket just incase he ran into some problems. He snaked out of his rooms and began heading towards the small area designed to be a dinning area.

A few greetings and hellos caused him to fret about his journey. He might be caught; so many people could notice his pure white hair against the black knight. Everyone could pin point the blazing, shining red eyes staring at them from any direction. He smiled and made small talk as he snatched a few buns and stowed them in his sleeves. No one seemed to notice as he excused himself from the conversations around him.

Gilbert dashed over to his guard and gave the order. The guard looked at him with concern and question but didn't dare speak it. Instead he gave a quick 'yes sir.' And sent Gilbert on his merry way.

Sneaking out of the camp would be hard enough, but to sneak through the patrol? It seemed like a nearly impossible feat. But the awesome Gilbert could manage. He reassured himself as he walked over the wet ground, the freshly rained-on grass squishing noisily under his feet.

When he had made it nearly thirty feet he realized how troublesome this would be. To find his way back in the light was one thing, but to find his way back to her in complete darkness while avoiding the patrol at the same time made things ten times more detailed and complicated.

Gilbert ran through the patrol's schedule and where they were supposed to be and where. As well as who was supposed to be guarding that time and made a quick calculation in his mind as to which way he should go. He traced the route in his mind, creating a small map that he could follow. He would manage. He would find her and he would save her, regardless of whatever trouble she was in (if any at all).

**Review and you can give Gilbert a hug. **


End file.
